Cyber Moon: Millenium
by Razor Knight
Summary: An average girl, a boring world, and tales of legendary warriors. She will soon discover that dreams may come true, and her world will not be so boring anymore. But not everything will be fun and games for her and her allies.
1. Legend of the Senshi

**Cyber Moon: Millenium**

**Episode 1 : Legend of the Senshi.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: February 28, 2013._

* * *

"Arisa, wake up!"

"No school today, mom. Let me sleep for five more minutes."

"That's what you said half an hour ago."

The girl growled as she leapt off her bed. "There, I'm up already."

"You would be able to wake up in the morning if you didn't waste so much time with those books at night."

"I like them, and it's not like they're stopping me from studying."

"That's not the issue, Arisa. You're sixteen, you should not keep on living in those fantasy worlds."

Arisa shrugged. "I've always wanted to be a writer, and hopefully I'll be as good as Susuki."

Her mother knew well that she wouldn't change her mind so easily. "So you've told me before. Okay, get dressed up, breakfast's ready."

* * *

A couple hours later, Arisa was walking around the city. Aegis City, the largest city of Gaia, and home to the Guardian. In short, this city was the center of the galaxy as far as politics went, and it showed. But she had never been too fond of her home city. It was boring and dull to her, because she had always thought it couldn't compare to the city described in her favorite story. A city as large as Aegis, but where things were never dull.

The story, or rather stories, spoke of a group of humans who could use 'magic' to fight against evil. Their lives were never dull, and she liked that, despite their job being a dangerous one. She had grown to know the characters, she had laughed and cried along with them, but the stories did not have an ending. At least not a definitive one. She had searched, but there were no books to be found after 'Explorers.'

The author, Susuki Nagito, had supposedly lived five centuries before Arisa's time. And yet, the book did not have the same style or flow other books written during that time had. She had always wondered if that was because the book was older than the records said. Rather than a story, could it have been what had really happened?

Her mother's words came back to nag her right then, and she sighed. "Maybe she's right, even if they're true, there's no way I'll find out..."

"Stop talking to yourself, Arisa. People will think you're crazy."

She turned around and smiled at the girl walking to her. "Hi, Maki."

"Let me guess, lost in Senshiland again?"

Arisa chuckled at that. "You could say that. Haven't you read the stories yet?"

Her friend shrugged. "I don't need to, you've talked my ears off about them."

"Oh come on, it's not that-"

Maki saw Arisa freeze in shock, then followed her line of sight. A cat, what was so special about it? "What's wrong?"

"That cat... Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

Arisa knew the cat was staring back at her. Almost as if it understood what she was saying. No, she knew it understood. "Look at its forehead!"

Maki paid more attention to the cat's features this time. It was purple, had red eyes, and... No, her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, and thanks to Arisa, she knew what the crescent-shaped mark in its forehead meant. "A Mooncat?"

Upon hearing this, the cat dashed away. "Oh no, you won't!" Arisa shouted and dashed after it.

"Wai-" Maki sighed, her friend was already out of hearing range. That cat couldn't possibly be a Mooncat, right? But what if it was? Maki smiled as she chased after her friend.

* * *

Maki found Arisa leaning on a wall, out of breath. "You okay?"

"I lost the cat," Arisa said with a sigh. "But you saw the same I saw, right?"

"Of course I did."

"Darn, now I'll never know if they're real or not."

"Cheer up, maybe you'll see it again," Maki said. "Let's go get some burgers. My treat."

Arisa smiled at that. "Okay."

A woman with purple hair and red eyes watched as the two girls left. "That was close, but normal humans should not be able to see my mark. That means..." The woman's eyes widened in realization. "I have to tell them what I found."

* * *

Arisa walked back home from school next morning, still thiking about what she had seen. Was it real, did the Senshi really exist? She wished she could find that cat again, but she knew the city was big, and maybe she would never have that chance again.

"Hmm, I see Diana was right. You have quite a bit of mana."

The girl stopped dead in her track as she heard that voice. A few meters ahead of her, a woman was standing, staring at her in a way that made Arisa feel like she was a frog in a science lab. "Uh... Who are you?"

"That isn't important right now," the woman said.

Arisa couldn't help but stare. Her hair was a dark shade of pink, her eyes red, and those eyes weren't ones of a young woman. It couldn't be one of them, could it? "I... I know who you are."

"Hmph, I doubt it."

"Is your name Kyouko?" The woman's surprised stare told Arisa all she needed to know. "You do really exist!"

"How... Wait, did you by any chance read an old series written by Susuki Nagito?"

Arisa smiled at that. "The Cyber Moon Saga."

The woman muttered something in a language Arisa didn't understand, then added "I thought we had recovered all of them."

"You really are her, right? Kyouko Tsukino, Younger Saturn?"

The woman smiled at that. "Guilty as charged, Arisa."

Arisa frowned. "How-"

"We Senshi know everything," Kyouko said with a smile. "You knowing who we are makes things easier, so come with me, girl, I think I have a few things I need to explain to you."

* * *

Arisa realized Kyouko's words weren't quite a request, as she noticed her surroundings had changed. They were inside a large room with white walls. "Where are we?"

"The world's name is Sylph," Kyouko said, "but don't worry, I'll get you back to Gaia when we're done."

"I'm listening," Arisa muttered.

"First off, the Senshi exist, have existed for millions of years, even though at times there were no Senshi around, and all you read in those books is what happened to us in the past." Seeing Arisa wasn't reacting, she added, "and although the release date shown in those books is the year three thousands, you would be wrong if you assume it's been only five centuries since they were written."

"But that date _is _five hundred years-"

"By mankind's current calendars, yes. Those books were written during the fourth millenium of Earth, roughly fifty thousand years ago, at least Earth years."

"What?" Arisa blushed after shouting that. "Uh... Sorry."

Kyouko was genuinely amused. "Don't worry, it's the expected reaction. Yes, I've lived for that long."

Arisa's eyes watered. "I..."

"Hey, what's the matter, girl?"

"Sorry, it's just that I've always dreamt about meeting one of you."

"Been a while since I found a fangirl," Kyouko mused. "No offense intended."

"None taken."

Time to drop the bomb, Kyouko thought. "You may be wondering just why you're here. History lessons are fun and all, but if you think I wouldn't bring you here just for that, then you're quite right. You saw Diana's mark, didn't you?"

"That was Diana?" Arisa shouted.

"Ahem."

"Uh, sorry, yeah, I saw the crescent-shaped mark. Why do you ask?"

"Because normal humans and non-magical beings cannot see it," Kyouko explained.

Arisa stared at her confusedly for a second, then her eyes widened. "So that's what you meant..."

"You do have mana in you, which means you can gather mana from your surroundings. Hope the books did explain what that means."

"Y- You mean I'm a Senshi?"

"You either have latent Senshi abilities, or are a monster. Since you haven't turned into a large mantis-like alien, I'll suppose you're not a monster."

"I am a..." Arisa started, then fainted.

"Well, she took the news quite well," Kyouko muttered.

* * *

When Arisa woke up, she noticed she was lying on a small bed, like a hospital bed. Standing right next to it, holding a strange device, was a woman with short blue hair. "Sailor Mercury..."

The woman looked at her. "Oh, you're awake. Name's Ami, but you probably already know that, if what Kyouko said was true."

"What happened?"

"Kyouko can be as blunt as either of her mothers. I think having several shocking revelations in a row was too much for your mind to take."

"A part of my mind still doesn't believe this is not a dream. But tell me, why are you in this world?"

"Sylph? Oh, a lot has happened since she wrote those books, so you wouldn't know. We decided that mankind was better off not knowing the Senshi exist. We still protect mankind, but we are, as far as your civilization is concerned, just an old fairytale, a myth."

"So you still watch over Earth too?"

Ami smiled. "I don't know if I should tell you this. Don't want you to take another unscheduled nap."

Arisa frowned. "I think I can take anything you tell me, at this point."

"Okay then. Gaia is the Earth."

For a moment, Arisa felt like going back to sleep. "Uh, that's impo-"

"Nothing is impossible. Just highly improbable. Gaia is the name an ancient Earth civilization gave to the Goddess who, they said, was the spirit of our world. For some reason, mankind has been using that name for the last twenty thousand years."

"Is there any other reason for you to work... Undercover?"

Ami sighed. "Sure is. We were all getting tired of living amongst, well, mortals. Some of us were starting to feel the effects of it by the third millenium's end, although not many mentioned it. A normal human back then lived for a hundred years, at most, we met a lot of people we considered our friends and had to watch them wither and die."

Arisa looked at Ami. "I guess I can understand that. But if you're so disconnected from mankind-"

"We're not. We still go to man's many worlds, we sometimes interact with humans, we just don't want to make friends out there. There's plenty of friends in here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Arisa asked, already up and looking around the room.

"Sylph is the innermost world of a star system located quite close to the central star cluster of our galaxy," Ami said. "In fact, it is the closest planet to the core."

"... Isn't Gaia close to the outer side of the galaxy?"

Ami smiled. "Yes. A Senshi's teleportation range is, at our current level, virtually infinite."

"From the outer regions to the center, though..."

"I've been to a few surrounding galaxies," Ami said. That caused Arisa to stare at her in shock. "Fortunately, or unfortunately, we've found no evidence of sentient life in any of the galaxies close to ours."

Arisa sighed. "Say, Kyouko told me I may be a Senshi, but what for?"

"What for?" Ami asked, not really understading her question.

"You guys already protect this galaxy. What would you need more Senshi for?"

"We can't be everywhere, nor can we be keeping an eye on every single world out there. That's why we've always trained any new potential Senshi we find, and leave the protection of their homeworld to them, unless something happens which requires our intervention."

"So, you're telling me I would be watching over Gaia?"

"Yes, once your training is over. You won't be alone, there's two other Gaian Senshi still active. The Gaian system will be yours to watch over."

"What if I didn't want to be a Senshi?" Arisa asked, then rapidly added "just for curiosity's sake."

"Serenity, and by that I mean either of the three, can block someone's access to their own power."

Arisa's eyes widened. "Oh, I remember reading that."

"Susuki Nagito, right?" Ami said with a smile. "Want to meet her?"

Now the younger girl was lost. "Huh? You mean Susuki is a Senshi too?"

"I think this one is better shown than told, Arisa," Ami said. "Now come, I want you to meet someone."

* * *

Arisa was brought to a different room, and this time there was no unwarned teleportation involved. As they entered the room, she realized who was there. She knew this blonde woman, even though it was the first time she saw her. But her attire was... She was wearing normal clothes, whereas she expected her, Queen Serenity, to wear a royal gown, as she usually did in those stories.

"Welcome, Arisa."

"Serenity..." Arisa said and bowed to her.

The woman grimaced. "Don't do that."

"But you're Queen Serenity, you-"

"It's been just Serenity for countless centuries, and I'd like you to call me Usagi."

Arisa blinked a few times as she heard that. It surprised her, and yet it was the kind of things she would expect from Serenity... Usagi. "Right, Usagi it is, then. But I was told I would meet Nagito here."

"And you did," Usagi said, keeping a straight face.

"... Now I'm really lost."

Ami chuckled. "Susuki Nagito is an anagram of Usagi Tsukino. Back then, she didn't want people to outright know those novels were written by her, and yet she wanted to leave behind enough clues for the smarter readers to figure it out."

"So you wrote those books. Is everything in there true?"

"It's what happened back then," Usagi said, her eyes showing that she welcomed a chance to go back to her memories of those days. "I sometimes wonder if I should write the rest of it, it's not like I have a lot to do here."

"You do more than enough, Usagi," Ami noted.

"Please, Ami, you know my senses work without me even noticing them."

"Your senses... You mean your ability to detect magic users?"

Usagi smiled at Arisa. "Not just magic users. I can 'see' living beings around me without using my eyes, although I don't consciously use that all the time, as it would be quite annoying."

"So you check for threats around Sylph."

Usagi laughed, it wasn't a mocking laughter, but an amused one. "This part of the galaxy hasn't seen any space-faring race for millions of years. We haven't seen any living beings with anything close to sentience for thousands of years."

"Then what do you scan-" Arisa started, then looked at Usagi, and the woman's stare told her her guess was right. "You can sense magic users all around the galaxy?"

"I only 'pay attention' to abnormally powerful magic entities, unless I'm actively using that power," she paused and her smile vanished as she focused. "For example, I can see a minor threat attacking Ares, but Sailor Gaia and Hermes are taking care of it."

"Where's the other Usagi?"

"Exploring. She and Hotaru never really settled for too long."

"What's left to explore? Isn't the Guard spread through all of our galaxy?"

"That's a nice boast to make," Usagi admitted, "and quite close to the truth, but mankind never reached the core. At first, they were upset that they didn't have the technologies required to get here. But after many centuries, they decided to take over the rest of the galaxy."

"What happens when we have no more room to expand?"

"It will be time to move outwards. But Pluto said that wouldn't happen for many thousands of years."

"Outwards?" Arisa asked, and then it hit her. "Oh. So that's where the other Usagi is."

Usagi nodded. "And believe it or not, she started using her old nickname shortly before we left Earth."

"I think that's enough ancient history for the day," Ami noted. "Arisa, do you want to find out if you're a Senshi?"

"Yes."

"Then we must go meet another person you most likely will know."

"Who is it?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: **Why start this? I get ideas from the strangest sources. This fic is based upon a project I had for another fandom, namely Digimon. I don't know if I'll finish this story, but I write for fun, and this first chapter was a blast to write to me.

All talk, no action, I know... This could be pretty much considered a prologue. I'm still figuring out most of the plot of this one, so it may take a while for me to write the second chapter. What I have figured out of the plot, however, may finally give Cyber Moon the closure I didn't quite feel like I had given it in Book 3.

The idea behind 'Susuki Nagito' came from being an anagram freak. After Yukiko Hokuge, other anagrams have been showing up, and sometimes I use them if I can find a place for them to fit into a story.


	2. Arisa in Senshiland

**Cyber Moon: Millenium**

**Episode 2: Arisa in Senshiland.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: March 4, 2013._

* * *

As they walked through the corridors, Arisa's mind was trying to make sense of it all. She still felt like she would suddenly wake up and be in her bedroom, back in Gaia. "Why are we walking?"

"To give you time to think things through," Ami noted. "Being a Senshi is not fun and games, and-"

"I know that," Arisa said, then noticed Ami's stare. "... No, you're right, I couldn't possibly know how it feels to go through what you all-"

"Precisely why you must think this trough. The galaxy's a much safer place now, but Senshi can still die out there. Being brought back doesn't make it any easier. Being able to bring someone you care about back doesn't..."

Arisa flinched as Ami looked down. She knew what she was thinking about. "Sorry for making you remember."

"That kind of thing never really leaves your mind. Usagi may be cheerful and optimistic, but she still has quite a heavy burden on her shoulder, and I know she still thinks about the past at times."

Arisa saw a large metal door. The only door in quite a long while. "We're here, right?"

"How did you-"

"I suppose you only have as many doors, and rooms, as you really need in this place. Since you can teleport, I suppose your personal rooms and other areas a visitor would not need to visit are disconnected from the main base."

"You're smart," Ami admitted. "Anyhow, yes, we're here."

As they entered the room, Arisa could see two women there. One had purple hair and red eyes, and the other looked a lot like Ami, but her hair was a darker shade of blue. "No way!"

"I take it you know who they are," Ami said, not hiding her amusement.

"Aiko Mizuno and Yukiko Hokuge," Arisa said. "But if they are around, then what about the other sidekicks?"

"We don't quite like that designation," Aiko commented. "Specially not when it comes from someone who's not even a Senshi yet."

"I suppose Ami didn't quite tell you all you needed to know."

"That I didn't. Arisa, allow me to introduce you to Guardians Beta and Gamma."

Arisa's eyes widened. "No way!" The Guardians, the three living deities, the ones who ruled all the Guard? How could they be these women? Was Alpha also one of them?

"To make a very long story short," Aiko said, "I took over the space exploration program shortly after mom started it, along with two other non-Senshi immortals. Understand I use 'shortly' in a relative sense."

Yukiko nodded. "We were the guardians of that project while Ami took care of a much larger one, and eventually Guardian became a title. We've made sure to keep the fact we're immortals hidden, by the least likely method."

Aiko smiled at that. "The rumors that the Guardians are eternal beings aren't just rumors, but everyone takes them as non-literal, they suppose it means the title of 'Guardian' will never cease to exist."

"Who's the other Guardian, then?"

"The one who was known as Nova in her old days."

"Wow, that's... I thought the Senshi would live forever, but you three..."

"Not only us. Khyma is still around, although she was immortal before meeting us. Ail and Ann left the Solar System along with some of the few colonists back in Crystal Tokyo, and although Serenity knows where they are, she kept her promise to let them live their eternity as not-so-normal citizens of the Guard."

Arisa nodded. She hadn't only met the Senshi today, Serenity herself, even, but she had also met two of the Guardians, beings a normal citizen of the Guard never met in their lifetimes. But then again, she supposedly wasn't a normal citizen of the Guard. "I was told I was coming here to know whether or not I'm a Senshi."

"That's been already dealt with," Aiko noted. "You are a Senshi, of that I'm a hundred percent sure." As Arisa stared at her in confusion, Aiko laughed. "People who's known me for a while tend to forget I started my life as a computer program, and I still have many traits I share with those."

"But if I am a Senshi, how do I use my power?" Arisa asked, noticing Ami had left the room while she spoke to the others.

"If you read the book, you'll know about the wands some of them used for a while."

"I did. Where's mine?"

"The thing is, we don't use those anymore. We realized a long time ago, that Senshi take too long to unveil their full potential if they're using training wheels," Aiko explained.

"Then how-"

"Think fast!"

Arisa screeched and dove to the side as Yukiko shot a small fire bolt at her. "Hey, why did you do that for?"

"Don't talk, just dodge, kid," Aiko warned.

The girl didn't have time to reply as she focused on dodging blast after blast. What was the point of this? No, she knew what they were doing. She had read about Kyouko herself going through something similar to this. And a Senshi didn't just dodge and screech, they fought back.

Yukiko was mildly surprised when Arisa, after dodging one of her fire bolts, decided to stop running, and jumped at her, hitting her right in the stomach. It didn't hurt her at all, but she still felt the electricity in Arisa's knuckles. "Good, you didn't need to get burnt before you got it."

Arisa stared at the arcs of electricity running through her left hand. "I'm Sailor Jupiter?"

"It's Sailor Zeus now," Aiko corrected, "but yes, you have control over electricity."

"Mon was born in Zeus..." Arisa realized.

"What about your father?"

"He was from Gaia."

_Was, _Aiko noticed, but knew better than asking. "I don't want to give you false hopes, but you may also have control over nature, then."

"Isn't a dual Senshi's power hard to control, dangerous, even?"

"If you're untrained or reckless, like dad used to be, then yes. And if you let power get to your head, like my brother did, then it would be bad for you."

"Why, because I could hurt those I care about, or die?"

"No, because last time a dual Senshi turned evil, she destroyed a whole world, killed millions of innocents. Serenity took away her powers, but..."

"But?"

"The powerless Senshi said that if she still deserved any mercy for us... She told Serenity to kill her, that she didn't want to live after what she had done, even if the damage could be repaired, even if she was powerless to hurt anyone else."

Arisa's face lost color. "Did Serenity..."

Aiko shook her head. "Serenity would not do that. She wouldn't allow other Senshi to do it, even. She gave the woman her powers back, and told her that death would not correct her mistake, and that she had to live on and use her powers for good from then on."

"By the way, ever heard about triple Senshi?"

Arisa rose an eyebrow at Yukiko's question. "Is that even possible? Wait, don't answer that."

Yukiko chuckled. "Kyouko brought you here."

"Yes, what does it- No way."

"See, sometimes Senshi powers can skip a generation, or even countless generations. With Kyouko, her grandfather's control over nature seemed to have skipped a generation, but she was able to, eventually, become the first triple Senshi we ever knew about."

The word 'seemed' appeared out of place to Arisa. "Wait, what about her mother?"

"She's always been eager to improve, even after reaching Aeon level. You must know she was able to use Saturn's power too, although her control over life and death couldn't compare to her wife's, or her own control over lunar magic. But when her daughter unleashed death, lunar and earth magic against a self-claimed god, ChibiUsa decided she had to try as well. And she was right in trying."

"There must be a catch."

"Besides the fact they can kill themselves using their powers much easier than a normal Senshi could?" Aiko mused. "After seeing many dual Senshi, and a few triple ones, we now know they excel at only one element. Dad's first awakened element was ice, but death magic was much stronger. It wasn't that his Saturn powers were stronger, but that his Mercury ones were weaker."

"I think I get it. So even if I do have control over earth and electricity, I'll only be able to use one to its fullest."

Yukiko nodded. "In both ChibiUsa and Kyouko's cases, it's lunar magic. Kyouko still stubbornly calls herself Younger Saturn, but that's a misnomer in more than one way."

Aiko stared at Arisa. "By the way, don't think we Guardians have been slacking around. Here, put this on."

Arisa looked at the artifact Aiko had given her. A visor?

Aiko smiled. "It will let you get energy readings from anyone around you."

Arisa stared at Aiko and Yukiko. "Huh? If I remember correctly, and the base for a first level Senshi is around one hundred points, then your power is... Ridiculously low."

"If you read Serenity's books, you should know about power cloaking," Aiko said, as both she and Yukiko unleashed their full power."

Arisa unconscioulsy took a step back. "Wow..." The numbers were flying up, and kept on rising. "No way!"

"You like to say that a lot," Yukiko mused. "Yes, we're above a Holy Senshi's level, in fact we're relatively close to an Aeon Senshi's level, although our energy reserves and gathering skills will never be as good as an actual Senshi."

"You must be stronger than Galaxia."

"If you mean the evil Galaxia the Senshi fought in their early years, then she was only at Holy level. The real Galaxia was probably beyond Aeon, but we've never been able to find her."

"She must be elsewhere, in another galaxy. Or dead."

Arisa had been paying attention to what they told her, but she had also been trying to figure out something. "I guess I should change for the party. Zeus Planet Power!"

Aiko nodded as Arisa transformed. "We won't be training you, though. We are rather busy leading mankind."

"Then who-"

Yukiko shrugged. "Why tell you when you're going to find out in a minute? Phase."

"I noticed something else about her," Aiko noted after Arisa vanished.

"Me too. Should we tell the Queen?"

"If I sensed it, so did she."

* * *

Arisa, or rather Zeus, blinked as she looked around. The landscape wasn't that strange, a rocky plain, but as she looked up, she could see at least ten small 'suns' up in the sky, along with two large ones. "What the..."

"They should have warned me they were sending such a pretty girl here."

She turned to the voice and saw a blonde guy staring at her. "If I were to guess, I would say you're Terry Zephyr."

"And you would be right," the man said, not at all surprised she knew who he was. "If you're wondering about the sky, that's how the sky of a planet so close to the core looks like. Stars are so close together you would think the old 'the sun rotates around the Earth' theory is true here. But those two big guys up there are Sylph I and Sylph II, the two stars this planet's circling."

"Amazing."

"I agree, it never gets old."

"A lot like you, then," Zeus joked.

Terry laughed at that. "Good point. So, Aiko told me you were a shocking beauty."

Zeus frowned at that. "I would think I'm way too young for you, no offense intended. Also, won't Ami be upset-"

Terry smiled. "See, she's known me for far too long. I accept her tendency to go into lecture mode when she's talking about something she knows a lot about, and she accepts my tendency to flirt with anything female and humanoid."

"That..."

"She knows she's the only one for me," Terry added, "and I hope you do know, too."

Zeus nodded. "I was told you were going to help me control my powers better."

Terry summoned two swords, and Zeus saw they both had ghastly, cyan figures swirling around them. He noticed her surprise and smiled. "These are fully powered Aeon Dragon Swords."

"No way I'm fighting against that."

Terry laughed. "Of course not, girl, I was just showing off."

"'Showing off is the best way of showing how.'"

The man nodded. "A wise man once said that."

Zeus shot a bolt of electricity at the man, but he just stood there, unphased by it. "Worth a try."

"The trick with our power cloaking is that, while we can limit our own attack power, our defense and our real attack power are still there. I could easily turn this whole world into a giant ice cube."

"I guessed as much."

"Get your sword and we'll start."

Zeus blinked at that. "Get my sword? But how?"

"Newbies," Terry muttered. "Focus, search inside your own mind."

Zeus closed her eyes for a few seconds, and a curved blade appeared in her left hand. "Now if I knew how to use one..."

Terry smiled. "That's why I'm here."

* * *

While Arisa was starting her training, someone else had returned to Sylph briefly, to tell the Queen about something she had discovered. "... And if I can feel that about her, then I know you can as well."

"You're both right and wrong, Kyouko."

Kyouko stared at her grandmother. "Please, do tell."

"What I'm seeing in her is not a dual Senshi, or a triple one."

"I'm pretty sure I could sense more than two different elements in her."

"And you're right in saying that."

"Stop the riddles, please."

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you figure it out on your own."

Kyouko blinked a few times as she tried to guess some things. "And I think I just did. Are you saying that kid could be the next Sailor Galaxia?"

"It's a possibility," Serenity said, "and it may be both a blessing and a curse for her and for the galaxy. She will be lacking a Ginzuishou, however, so if it must come to that, I will take care of her."

* * *

Zeus was kneeling on the ground, recovering from the training, and decided to ask something which had been bothering her for the last few minutes. "If I'm supposed to stay here and train, then what will happen back home?"

"You mean, your parents will worry about you? It's not the first time we train someone. We _could _send you back to Gaia a second before you left, but that could have some complications, even with either of the three Plutos watching over the time jump."

"_Three_ Plutos?"

"Crap. Well, to quote either of them, 'if I told you, I would have to kill you.'"

"... Gotcha. So, how will I train if I have to keep my identity a secret from-"

"You will go to Gaia, and you will tell your parents the truth."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"In the worst case scenario, we could also alter their minds to make it so your unexplained absences, injuries and the like seem perfectly normal for them."

"Uh, I don't want mom brainwashed like that."

"I understand, although the term 'brainwashed' is not quite the right one to use. Most of the time, parents do understand the risks involved, though."

"So, I have to go back home alone?"

"No, it's a sort of unspoken rule that the one who brought you here is the one who will help you explain things to your parents."

"Unspoken, my ass."

Terry looked past Zeus and chuckled. "You're just upset because you can't just slack around in here."

Kyouko walked to Zeus, still glaring at Terry. "I'll go because I have things to do in Gaia."

"Don't blow up the planet."

"Will try not to." Kyouko turned to Zeus. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Turn back to normal," Kyouko said.

"Huh? Why-"

"The old disguise spell is still the same, no, it's been improved greatly. Your mother will be better off seeing Arisa first, not Sailor Zeus."

Arisa turned back to normal and nodded. "Let's go. At least this time I get a warning before the teleport."

* * *

Arisa's mother was rather surprised to see her daughter back. First off, because she was with a woman a few years older than her, and second, because she had appeared out of thin air. "Arisa? Where have you been?"

"You know how it goes, going to another world, meeting the Senshi, talking to them..."

The woman shook her head. "Arisa, you should stop daydreaming-"

Kyouko decided that was as good a time as any to test the waters. "What if I told you your daughter's books are much more than fantasy novels?"

"Unless you have a way to back up such claims, then I would think you are trying to pull some sort of practical joke on me. Who are you, anyhow?"

Kyouko looked at Arisa. "Ever told your mother anything about those books?"

Arisa chuckled. "To use a phrase one of my friends uses, I talked her ears off about them."

"Good," Kyouko said, "my name is Kyouko Tsukino, I also used to be known as Princess Serenity for a long time, but I'm mostly known as Younger Saturn."

The woman stared at the woman in shock. "This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

Kyouko smiled as her civilian clothes changed into her Senshi outfit. "I'm quite serious."

Arisa flinched as her mother fainted. "Uh..."

"I see that runs in the family," Saturn mused, then snapped her fingers, and the woman woke up. "I'm here to explain a few things to you, miss..." Saturn blinked. "I just realized I don't know your name."

"Kaoru," the woman said. "Kaoru Sakano."

"Mom, I-"

"I don't know what she's doing here, Arisa, but I think I should apologize for never believing in those books."

"We're not a religion," Saturn said, barely hiding her amusement, "and skepticism when proofs are nowhere to be found is understandable."

"What she said," Arisa mused. "And about what she's doing here..." She rose her left arm, electricity running up and down through it. "I was told today that I'm a Senshi."

"You..." Kaoru sank into a couch and shook her head. "This is too much to take, to know those fairy tales are real, and that my daughter is-"

"Still as human as you are," Kyouko said.

"But she's just a girl-"

"You're using that argument against the wrong person," Kyouko noted, "my own mother was a Senshi at the age of six. I became a Senshi before I hit puberty."

"You're telling me I must just accept the fact my daughter may be risking her life on a daily basis?"

"I'm not telling you that, because she won't be risking her life, at least not until she reaches the level I'm at right now. And because we are on the same boat."

"What do you mean?"

"We the 'Arcane Senshi' as some of the newbies call us, have all gone through a lot, and we're all risking our lives relatively often. I nearly died for the third time last century."

"Hmph, what do you know about what I feel?"

And Kyouko knew it was time to drop another bomb, and this one would shock even Arisa. "More than you think, more than you assume. My daughter's a Senshi too."

"Wha- You have a daughter?" Arisa almost shouted.

"What, do you think I just trained and fought evil for the last fifty thousand years, girl?"

"Who's the-" Arisa started, then saw Kyouko's face. "Nevermind."

"Good call," Kyouko said. "So, Kaoru, your daughter here will be training with us. Don't worry about school, if her grades go down I'll personally see that she studies as hard as she will be training."

"Arisa, can I see your suit?"

Arisa nodded. "Zeus Planet Power!" As her transformation finished, she smiled at her mother. "Dreams do come true, huh?"

"This isn't a game," Kyouko said sternly.

"I know, I'm taking it seriously, but I've dreamed of being a Senshi for my whole life. Do you know how- No wait, you do."

Kyouko smiled. "That's right. In any case, I'll come pick you up tomorrow, after school."

Arisa blinked as Kyouko vanished, then looked at her mother. "Mom, you can't tell this to anyone."

"Arisa, much despite myself, I know a lot about Senshi already. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good, now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. Too many shocks for one day." She didn't notice the pun she was making on her own powers, but even if she did she would have been too tired to scold herself for it.

Kaoru watched her daughter walk up the stairs and sighed. For the second time in her life, she felt like life had changed drastically, and that she couldn't do a thing about it. But at least this time, the change was relatively good. And she had to admit that, after all she'd heard about the Senshi, to know her daughter was one of them did make her proud.

* * *

**A/N:** The plot thickens. Or I could say the plot _appears, _but there's still some surprises left to unveil.


	3. A Senshi's choice

**Cyber Moon: Millenium**

**Episode 3: A Senshi's choices.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: May 24, 2013._

* * *

Zeus knew this was a battle she would not win, but she wasn't giving up. "What's wrong, letting me take a break already?"

Dragon Mercury smiled. "No, I was just checking out your new suit."

Zeus blushed. "You..." She rose her hands, and a column of electricity rose from underneath the Dragon, but it didn't affect him. "Eh, why do I even bother."

"You may not even hurt me yet, but that's a given. Twilight isn't quite good enough. Why aren't you trying to summon your other element?"

"I don't even know if I have a second element."

"Arisa, we've been training for one month, you can't fool me that easily."

Zeus glared at him, but then looked down. "I- Damn it, I'm scared, okay? How can you control that much power? How can _I _control it?"

"Trust yourself, that's all you need. I thought someone who's read Usagi's cheesy books so many times would know that already."

"Whose books are cheesy, Terry?"

The Dragon stared at Usagi, who had just appeared near them. "Uh, I meant 'awesome books.'"

"That's better." Usagi looked at Zeus. "I hope your training is going well."

"It is," Zeus said, "but I can guess you have something to tell me."

"Yes. I suppose it's a proof that we are human, in a way. Diana apparently forgot to mention the fact there was another girl with you the day you saw her."

"Uh, yes, my friend Maki. Why?"

"Did she notice Diana's mark?"

Zeus felt like slapping her forehead. "Yes, she did. Does it mean she's..."

"She could be a Senshi."

"So, will Kyouko go meet her?"

"Kyouko is busy elsewhere, and this was Diana's mistake, so I'm going to send her there."

"Can I go too?"

"There's no need to-"

Zeus looked at Dragon Mercury. "I'm her friend, and hey, I've been hiding this from her for the last month. I want to go."

"I see no problem with that," Usagi said.

"Fine, but I'm sure she's just trying to find a way to skip training."

"I would think fifty thousand years of life would have made this guy a bit less of a jerk," Zeus commented.

"Me too," Usagi admitted.

* * *

"Good to see you again, specially since you're not chasing after me this time around."

Arisa smiled. Diana was one person who wasn't mentioned often in the books she had read, but she was still one of the guardians of the Moon Senshi. And she was curious about a few things, although she didn't know if she should ask.

"I wasn't informed you were the silent type," Diana added, noticing Arisa's silence.

"Uh, sorry, I was just- Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are there other mooncats besides you four?"

"We four? Oh right, Serenity wrote those books before..." Diana smiled. "There's quite a few of us, yeah."

"Also... Could I see your human form?"

Diana didn't answer, but her form was blurred by light for a few seconds, and when it dimmed, her form was that of a human girl, not older than Arisa. "There we go."

Arisa's eyes widened. "Oh, I saw you when I was looking for..." she chuckled. "I was looking for a cat, so I dismissed you as just another human."

"I guessed that would be the case. But let's go, the sooner we get your friend, the sooner I can forget I screwed up that day."

* * *

Maki was surprised to see Arisa walk to her, and there was a girl with her, too. "Hey, Arisa, where have you been lately?"

"I've been rather busy," Arisa said, "and it has to do with her."

Maki looked at the girl. She was about to ask what Arisa meant, when she saw a small crescent moon mark appear in the girl's forehead. "What..."

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk about this," Diana said.

Maki realized the scenery had changed, and stared up to the sky in shock. "Arisa, what's going on?"

"Remember those books?"

"Yes, I d-" As Maki looked at Arisa, she realized the girl had electricity running up and down her arms. "You are-"

"Sailor Zeus," Arisa said.

Diana turned back to her true form. "And I hope you remember me."

Maki was too confused by now, but she looked up again. "Where are we?"

"Sylph, the closest planet to the center of our galaxy."

"So I don't think I can just walk back home from here," Maki muttered. "Arisa, have you been a Senshi for long?"

"Since the day after I chased Diana around our city."

"And you didn't-" Maki stopped and looked at Arisa. "Nevermind, I guess you couldn't tell me."

Diana decided to explain why they had brought her to Sylph. "Due to an error on my part, we didn't bring you here along with Arisa. I take full responsability for that."

Maki stared at Diana, then at Arisa, and then it finally hit her. "Am I insane, or did you just imply I'm also a Senshi?"

"Well, I always thought you were a bit crazy," Arisa joked.

"What the hell... Why me?"

Arisa saw her friend's mood darken. "Maki, what-"

"This was your fantasy, Arisa, your dream. Not mine. I never wanted to be a Senshi."

"But you-"

"I don't want this! Just call whoever is in charge."

"That would be me."

"Usagi?" Arisa flinched. Was she here to take Maki's powers?

"Maki, we are not forcing you into anything, but you should give it some thought. If in one week you still feel the same way, I'll seal away your powers. If you don't, then you'll be one of us in due time. Diana will go back to Gaia in one week, tell her what your choice is next time you see her."

"So, how do I get back home?"

"The same way you got here," Usagi said, and Maki vanished.

Arisa stared at the spot where Maki had been standing, and shook her head. "I'm so stupid, I was so thrilled about this, I should have known better..."

"Don't give up on her yet, let's wait for her final decision. In any case, I must go meet my daughter, and you have to train, so..."

"What? The Princess is here?"

"Yes, and since I know what you'll ask next, no, you cannot tag along this time. I'll tell her about you, maybe she'll come talk to you before she leaves again."

"Thanks, that would be nice," Arisa admitted.

"Okay girl, let's get you back to the pervert before he starts complaining about your laziness."

Arisa looked at Diana. "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

Usagi knew ChibiUsa and Hotaru enough to guess what they had to tell her was something unexpected. "So, how was the trip?"

"Rather eventful."

"Found any sentient beings, then?"

"In a way, we did."

Hotaru looked at Usagi as the screen in the far end of the room lit up. "We were exploring XH-356, an ovoid galaxy relatively close to ours. At first we didn't find anything other than primitive life forms and dead worlds, but we decided to get closer to the core, and one of the worlds we saw had Ancient artifacts."

"Not just artifacts," ChibiUsa said, "but we found what we think are the ruins of an Ancient city."

Usagi looked at the screen. It was showing her images of a wrecked city, and the buildings had apparently been built out of crystal, not unlike the old Crystal Tokyo. "So it's possible the Ancients came from that galaxy?"

"That's what we thought at first, but we searched other galaxies after finding this. Andromeda has several worlds with remnants of the Ancients, and so do other galaxies."

"Wait until Ami hears-" Usagi stopped and looked around, searching for something. "Wait, where is she?"

Hotaru flinched. "We told her about our findings, and she said, and I quote, 'I hope Usagi understands that I cannot wait for her approval.' Then she left. My guess would be she's already in one of those worlds we visited."

Usagi sighed. "I can't sense Terry or Hisame either, so at least she's not alone."

"Anyhow... Kyouko told me we have a newbie around."

"Possibly two," Usagi noted. "But the one we already 'hired' is rather weird. She wanted to meet you."

"Huh? Someone told her about us?"

Usagi gave her a sly smile. "Yeah, Susuki did."

"Thought we had recovered all those books already. Anyhow, since Ami's fashion accessory is not around right now, she will need someone to train her, and I was thinking about taking a break from exploring."

"Go ahead, then."

"I'll tag along," Hotaru noted, "been a while since I saw a Sailor Fangirl."

Serenity smiled as the two left. She hadn't told them about Arisa's other trait, but they would notice it soon.

* * *

Saying that Arisa was surprised would be an understatement. "Uh... Hi?"

"Twilight already, I see Terry's learning how to train them, at last."

Arisa looked at Hotaru. "It would go faster if he didn't stop to flirt every ten minutes."

ChibiUsa laughed at that. "Sounds like him. Anyhow... Terry will be otherwise occupied for a while, and I'm not busy right now, so I will train you."

Arisa stared at her in shock. "Sailor ChibiMoon herself... Training me... Uh..."

"Don't you go and faint on us, Kyouko warned us about that."

"I won't," Arisa said. "Sorry about my reaction, I just..."

"We understand. You're not the first fangirl Senshi we meet."

"I know you won't be using it while training me, but... Could I see how powerful you are?"

"Wait, you already know how to sense magic?"

"Yeah, Terry was surprised too."

"Okay then," ChibiUsa smiled as she and Hotaru let their full power flare, and the air crackled with mana around them.

Arisa's eyes widened. "Wait, you're stronger than Serenity?"

ChibiUsa shook her head "No, she simply hasn't used more than one fifth of her real power for centuries."

"In any case," Hotaru said as her glaive appeared in her outstretched hand, "we're here to train, not to socialize, so leave the chatting for later."

Arisa summoned her sword, and her clothes shifted into her Zeus suit. "I'm ready."

* * *

Maki was upset. Two days had passed since she last saw Arisa, and her friend seemed to be avoiding her at school. Maybe she was angry at her because she didn't want to be a Senshi? No, Maki knew Arisa, she was not that petty. That meant Arisa wasn't sure how to talk to Maki after what happened. And Maki, honestly, didn't know how to talk to her friend, either.

But the real source of her sour mood wasn't her friend, or the Senshi. It was the fact a part of her wanted to be a Senshi. Only two days left before she had to give an answer to Serenity, and she still wasn't sure. If she gave up her powers, would they be gone forever? What if she wanted to be a Senshi when she was older? And-

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by screams. She didn't need to wonder what was scaring everyone, as she could see it, a large, horselike creature, although most of its features were quite humanlike. It was holding a man with one hand, and Maki saw some sort of white energy running up its arms. She knew enough to figure out what that meant, this creature was draining humans.

She was about to run from the scene, when she noticed the monster was heading straight for a small girl, who was too scared to run. Maki looked at the man the horse had tossed aside seconds earlier, and noticed he wasn't moving, didn't seem to be breathing. She glared at the monster, and felt something warm in her hand. A flame, she realized as she looked at it. The creature hadn't noticed her, and was reaching out to catch the small girl, but it stopped as a jet of fire hit its arm. It turned to shout at Maki in an unknown language.

"Leave that kid alone, monster," Maki snapped, and shot another beam of fire. This time, however, the creature dodged and rushed at her. Before it could hit her, however, it stopped, giving a surprised gasp before its body fell to the ground, split in two perfect halves. Maki stared at the woman who had attacked the creature. She was wearing a Senshi outfit, some parts of it were blue, and she was holding a rather large ice sword, so Maki guessed who she was. "Sailor Mercury?"

"It's Sailor Hermes," the woman said, "and I was informed you didn't want to be a Senshi, so why were you trying to fight that thing?"

Maki frowned. "Because it was the right thing to do."

"Good, but we don't need rookies running around thinking they can save the day."

"... It felt good to fight, to save someone," Maki said, "I think I've made up my mind now."

Hermes stared at the girl. "Then you should tell Serenity about it, Sailor Ares."

* * *

ChibiUsa looked at her 'student' with a hint of amusement. "Finally, girl, it would be bad if Terry came back and you were still in Twilight form."

Arisa looked at her own Star suit. "This feels so..."

Hotaru nodded. "We know. And yet, every new 'level' you get feels the same. Or better."

ChibiUsa knew by now there was something special about this girl. Serenity hadn't warned them about it, but her senses were good enough to notice. "I suppose we should tell her."

Hotaru looked at ChibiUsa. She couldn't sense it, but her friend had told her about it. "You're right, better to find out now than in the heat of battle, she could get hurt."

Arisa stared at the two in turns. "Huh? Something wrong with me?"

"Not quite 'wrong' by itself, but that would depend on what you do with it."

"... I'm lost."

"I know you've read about Sailor Galaxia."

"Yes."

"And we thought, back then, that such a thing as her was a one-time exception to the rule."

Arisa didn't want to guess where this was going. "And she was, right?"

ChibiUsa shook her head. "It's been twenty centuries since it happened, but one of the Senshi I trained had the same power. Like a Moon Senshi, she controlled raw mana, but unlike her, she gathered energy from all the galaxy. That made her almost invincible."

"What happened to her?"

"There was a saying back in our era, that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Even without a Ginzuishou, a Galactic Senshi, as Ami dubbed them, is far stronger than most other Senshi, but the second Sailor Galaxia let that power get to her head. She killed two Senshi who she had considered her best friends, she blew up the Moon, in short, she did a lot of bad things. Other Senshi lose it for a while, but end up regretting it, but Galaxia... She enjoyed it. She loved seeing our anger flare. She laughed even as I run a blade through her heart."

Arisa looked at ChibiUsa, her face pale. "And if you're telling me this, it's because..." Then she felt it. Like a dam had been opened in her mind, and she could now sense her surroundings a lot better than before. She looked at her arm and saw fire and water swirling around it. "... No!"

"Calm down," Hotaru said, noticing Arisa was panicking. "Chibi forgot to tell you about the third Galaxia."

"So there was another one?"

"Yes, it happened only five centuries ago. She was one of the best warriors I've seen, and I've seen quite a lot."

ChibiUsa smiled. "That's right. But while not evil, she was too reckless. When she got to Holy level, she went on a crusade, she fought evil for months, never stopping to rest, she wanted to use her powers to eliminate evil not just from this galaxy, but the whole universe. From what we know, she fought a creature whose power is close to a Holy Senshi's level, and won... But we Senshi are not immune to fatigue, and Galaxia was exhausted."

"But even if she died fighting, wouldn't someone else revive her?"

"There are times when that isn't possible. The creature she had been fighting wanted to use the power of a star to destroy countless worlds, and they had fought quite close to said star. Under normal circumstances, Galaxia would have been able to escape the star's gravity without blinking, but she was exhausted, wounded, and..."

Arisa saw ChibiUsa look down, and could see a single tear fall to the ground. "Are you okay?"

Hotaru looked at her. "Kyouko told you she had a daughter."

"Was that..."

"No, Junko's still alive, and fortunately didn't share her mother's powers."

Her mother's powers? Arisa knew what that meant without having to give it much thought. So Kyouko's daughter was like Kyouko, in more than one way, born from two female Senshi. "I know I should find that strange, but I guess I've seen a lot of strange lately," Arisa mused. She looked at her arm again, and concentrated. A ball of light appeared floating over her open palm. "But this is strange. Shouldn't I only control raw mana?"

"Satori, and that is, the third Galaxia, could summon any element the other Senshi had," ChibiUsa said. "If it helps, I promise I'll kill you in a fast and painless way if you ever choose the path of evil." There was not a hint of sarcasm or humor in her voice as she said that.

Arisa flinched. "Then I guess I'll stay in the side of light."

"So there you are, Arisa." Someone walked to them, and Arisa almost run to hug her. "Hey, I was told I should train with you, but from what I see, you're just slacking around as usual."

The new girl was wearing a red Senshi suit, much like Mars' one, and Arisa knew what that meant. "Maki, don't be a pest."

Maki noticed Arisa had fire and lightning in her hands. "Huh? But I'm Sailor Ares, how can you-"

"She's a Galactic Senshi," ChibiUsa explained.

"Galactic Senshi? Never heard of that."

"But if what we heard is right, you've heard about Sailor Galaxia."

Maki looked at Hotaru, then at Arisa, then took a step back. "Galaxia..."

"Maki, relax. I'm not evil, those two would be beating me around if I was."

"A Star-level Galactic Senshi? Hardly a challenge," ChibiUsa said.

Arisa summoned two swords, one made of light, the other made of darkness, and smiled. "I think I need to get used to these powers, so here goes nothing!"

* * *

Hours later, the two newbies were taking a break, since their trainers had decided they had beaten them around for long enough for the day.

"What I don't get is," Maki said, "if the Senshi are everywhere and the Guard's controlling most of the galaxy, then where do those evil beings come from?"

"Other galaxies, alternate dimensions, pocket dimensions..."

"I thought the old Senshi were exploring other galaxies."

Arisa shrugged. "I asked ChibiUsa the same. Thing is, there's only two of them actively exploring, and did you ever consider just how many stars there can be in a single galaxy?"

Maki blinked at that. "Right. And each star may or may not have planets."

Hotaru walked to them and heard that last part. "I remember back when I was born, scientists thought our solar system was a rarity, and that most stars would not have planets at all, since the few around us seemed to not have any. But I've seen enough of this galaxy and others to know that's far from the truth."

"So you've been around for over fifty thousand years..." Maki said, looking at Hotaru. "How does that feel?"

"It feels like an eternity."

"... Should have expected that."

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, most Senshi do live for a very long time, unless, or until, they're killed by something one too many times or die under extraordinary circumstances."

"Sounds like fun," Maki muttered.

"So, what's the secret, how do you manage to-"

Hotaru looked at Arisa. "Finding things to do with my powers, and being with someone I love, those are the things which kept me relatively sane for this long."

"But really, is there anything out there that could kill you?"

"Black holes, Usagi, Chibi..."

"Your wife, really?"

"You asked me about things which _could _kill me, not just those which _would _kill me."

"Good point. Hey, I was curious about this... Gaia is the Earth, so what happened to Crystal Tokyo once you left?"

"In a way, we brought it with us. Serenity absorbed the crystals forming the buildings, citizens moved to other cities... But not all of them did, some decided to create a city to remind mankind of the, they said, legacy of the Senshi. Unfortunately, mankind can be incredibly good at forgetting. Nobody remembers what Aegis was built for anymore."

Arisa smiled. "Makes sense for the center of the old civilization to be the place where the center of the new civilization is."

"The center is always Earth, with but one exception."

"Golden Imperium."

Hotaru chuckled. "You know, it's good that I don't have to tell you _everything_ about the past. Newbies are always too curious."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It shows you're willing to learn what we will teach you."

"Will we join the other Senshi of our system?"

"Eventually, you will. Unlike us, Senshi usually awaken with many decades in-between, so..."

"They'll consider us their allies, but being their friends may be harder."

"Good guess," Hotaru said, looking at Maki. "Given time, they could become your friends. Hermes wasn't quite friendly to Gaia at first, but now they are an item."

"An item?" Arisa asked, then nodded. "Oh, I get it."

"By the way, we'll be leaving soon."

"So, who will be our teacher?"

"That's still to be seen. Terry's still busy-"

"Doing what?"

"Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies. Anyhow, it may be one of the Younger Senshi. For obvious reasons, the name of that group's a huge misnomer by now."

* * *

"Someone's been snooping around our territory."

"You will need to be more specific."

"Whoever these are, they are fast. They go in, stay for a short while, and leave before we can get them. They don't seem to be interested in populated areas, either."

"Strange. Perhaps they're researchers, like us. As long as they don't attack, however, we must honor the path of the Chairmachi. Try to find out who they are, but be as unobstrusive as possible."

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone who knows who the Chairmachi(es) are, knows about good strategy games.

Yeah, finished this one a while back, forgot to upload it. Oops.


End file.
